Mira cómo el viento aúlla
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Desde pequeño comprendió la razón de por qué debía estar a un lado de aquella entidad que le permitió vivir a través de los años, devolverle con la misma moneda el trato que le dio, no le importaban cuáles eran las consecuencias de sus actos, llegaría al último de ellos de ser necesario.


**Bueno, es la primera vez que hago esto y... bueno, estaba buscando en las wikis y fuentes información sobre mis personajes favoritos y... wow, no creía que Goenitz había nacido un 20 de julio y bueno, esto ha salido de mí para éste día especial... . Es como que una fecha súper importante (?, este... pues, eso, no tenía nada planeado por hoy hasta que me acordé de eso.**

 **Debería hacerlo más seguido...**

 **Quizás no.**

 **Y... agradezco a la gente que ha estado siguiéndome últimamente, me siento contento al ver ciertos números jeje... espero poder subir más contenido :D, así que... sí, fanfic del husbando :D, espero les guste.**

 **Un saludo para tí Vnixx uwu, espero el siguiente capítulo de tu fanfic ;3, estaré atento a futuras actualizaciones.**

 **Y... en seis días cumplo años... creo que a nadie le importa, en cualquier modo quería mencionarlo... :)**

* * *

Existir... miraba al pasado y se dio cuenta que nunca fue una persona "normal", según lo establecido por la comunidad en la que fue criado. Se hacía una imagen mental de él siendo parido por su madre en esa vida, cargado en los brazos de otro hombre quien creía era su padre y, un bello bebé que no paraba de llorar quizás sabiendo que fue condenado a la vida... otra vez.

Crecer... notó que fue dotado con el don de la poesía, un pequeño orador que no temía pararse frente a un gran público y hablar, llamar la atención mediante las palabras, captarla... manipularla. No era malo en ese punto, puede que viera con desprecio a otras personas igual que él, que los demás niños ni siquiera se le acercaran porque daba miedo o les viera con asco o los orillara a suicidarse.

Golpe tras golpe, era castigado por no ser como cualquier otra persona de su edad, no tener amigos o siquiera alguien a su lado. Quizás por eso fue que comprendió quien era en verdad, cuando mostró indiferencia al haber matado a toda su familia, cuando le rajaba el cuello a las personas que lo molestaban. A veces jugaba con la sangre de éstos y pintaba bellas obras de arte.

No sabía por qué le atraían mucho las serpientes.

Ni de por qué las dibujaba teniendo ocho cabezas.

Varias dudas existenciales cruzaron su mente, no sabía quién era, qué era, del por qué hubo un repentino cambio en su vida y, de ese deseo latente de cargarse a todos por mera diversión. Menos de diez años e intentó suicidarse en múltiples ocasiones porque no sabía ni siquiera por qué estaba ahí. No era feliz, no encontraba motivos suficientes para serlo, se enfermaba, dañaba su cuerpo, hacerlo lo hacía sentir bien, ver las las líneas delgadas y sentir la densidad del pequeño camino rojizo le daba satisfacción.

No importaba si provenía de sus brazos o sus piernas, era algo con lo que debía de cargar.

Entonces fue que lo encontró a él, aquél que le dio un motivo para ser.

Una razón válida de todos sus actos.

* * *

Ser parte de Orochi era una de las mejores experiencias que alguien pudiera siquiera imaginar, nadie sabía cómo se sentía al estar frente a su dios, de la devoción infinita hacia el mismo y, de las cosas que haría con tal de contentarlo. No le importaba mucho que tuviera que matar a centenares y darlos como sacrificios, si Orochi decía que la humanidad debía morir, si esos parásitos que infectaban su bello mundo tenían que ser exterminados... acataría cualquier orden porque, era un instrumento, si su vida perecía en el camino al menos lo haría con honor, sabiendo que fue por su causa.

Que iría al cielo, siendo su recompensa por todos sus actos, "viles" por aquellos que no podían siquiera comprender el profundo por qué.

Por eso es que no se relacionaba con ninguna persona, era tan frío, sin sentimientos ni algún tipo de calor corporal que emanara de él, no quería que precisamente sentimientos humanos invadieran su mente, que lo volvieran débil y, de un momento a otro se preguntara hasta qué puntos tendría que marcar.

Hacer esa clase de aberración era violar su código de honor, como "hombre", como la creación de La Voluntad de Gaia.

Siempre trataba de seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones que el dueño de su existencia le encomendaba. Si alguien debía morir, si requería de más energía para poder reencarnar, mataría a cual estúpido se le cruzara, destruiría lo que estuviera en su camino, sus mortales tornados se encargarían de hacer el trabajo. Se acostumbraba a la suave brisa que brotaba del cielo. se sentía tan bien, tan vivo.

Nunca se preguntó lo que hubiera pasado si no había aire en la atmósfera, si el curso normal de las cosas se detuviera y fuera el presagio de que algo muy malo acontecería.

Vivía del aire, de su cuerpo siendo abrazado por dichas corrientes que servían para mantenerlo en un mundo que no fue diseñado para él.

¿De qué le servía conocer a los humanos? ¿Alimentar sus saberes sobre una especie maldita?, sí, los repudiaba, le daba asco siquiera pensar que su cuerpo estuviera en contacto con alguno de ellos, aunque, siempre le ganaba la curiosidad y decidía investigar por cuenta propia el actuar de aquellos seres. Le parecía interesante ver cómo reaccionaban ante ciertas situaciones, saber cómo se relacionaban, sus religiones y de algo que llamaban "dinero" y su uso imperativo en la sociedad.

Eran inteligentes, eso no podía negarlo, aunque no comprendía por qué se empeñaban en destruirse los unos a los otros, a matarse entre sí, en ser crueles, incluso más que él y, Goenitz a veces tomaba ideas de los mismos humanos y practicaba actos sádicos gracias a ellos, a las muestras de odio que brindaban. No entendía por qué ellos en vez de ser una verdadera comunidad, unidos por distintos lazos, se encargaban de ser apáticos, odiosos, individualistas que no tenían que haber nacido en primer lugar.

Sus guerras, sus drogas, su forma tan enferma de ver las cosas. Goenitz sabía que los sacrificios que hacía para Orochi, las contantes destrucciones de las que fue culpable eran relativamente poco comparado a cómo ellos hacían las cosas. 1800 años más para esperar una oportunidad que beneficiaría a ambas partes.

Maldecía al clan Yata, de seguro Chizuru lo vigilaba con sus espejos, si tuviera la oportunidad de matar a su hermana Maki con gusto lo haría las veces necesarias, se arrepintió de no haber matado a Chizuru cuando el momento llegó, nunca supo que sería un gran impedimento para el despertar de su amo.

* * *

A veces buscaba esa voz, el sonido angelical que le hablaba, cuando no lo encontraba, sentía un extraño dolor en el estómago, a veces le costaba respirar, se desesperaba con facilidad al notar que no había respuesta.

Deducía que quería más energía.

Un tornado arrasó y quitó la vida de cientos.

Pero aún así no volvía.

Castigaba su cuerpo, inclinándose ante su imagen pidiendo perdón.

Pero no habían respuestas.

Con lágrimas en los ojos preguntaba al cielo lo que su creador quería, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para volver a escuchar su maravillosa voz.

Escuchó susurros, como si alguien pusiera su boca a un lado de su oído y dictara una misión importante.

No cuestionaba las órdenes.

No entendía bien por qué quería que investigara a la raza humana otra vez, no le cansaría porque sería un trabajo para su dios, pero aún así le parecía redundante, ir de un lugar a otro preguntando temas filosóficos, ahuyentando gente con su peculiar sonrisa y el brillo rojizo de sus ojos, incluso ser discriminado por la peculiar vestimenta que llevaba.

Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido despojarse de esas prendas, era como quitarle la piel a una persona, no podía compararlo a otra cosa que no fuera eso.

Necesitaba encontrar a los otros Reyes Celestiales que concluyeran con el trabajo que él había iniciado.

 **Esta vez nada ni nadie podría detenerlo.**


End file.
